Observations and Realizations
by VietAngel
Summary: Izzie observes as Callie and George share a quiet moment together.


**Title**: Observations and Realizations  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Characters**: George & Callie, Izzie  
**Rating**: K+  
**Summary**: Izzie observes as Callie and George share a quiet moment together.  
**Author's Note**: This is my first venture into Grey's Anatomy fic, so feedback is especially appreciated.

* * *

Izzie Stevens breathed a sigh of relief as she dropped into the conference room chair. It had been a tough day, she was in a bad mood, and she wanted nothing more than to be alone with her thoughts. However, her peace was short-lived. She had just begun to relax when she saw the object of her animosity slump onto the bench right across from the conference room window. Dr. Callie Torres. Torres-O'Malley, now…she mentally corrected herself. She still couldn't understand why George had married that woman. The more she looked at her, the more her anger started to flare, so she got up to close the blinds…but stopped short when she saw George appear at Callie's side.

Callie's mood instantly improved the second she saw George. Her posture straightened and there was a brilliant smile plastered to her face…but that's not what caught Izzie's attention. It was the way George looked at Callie that had her mesmerized. She didn't know what it was, but there was something in his eyes that she had never seen before. She decided to forego closing the blinds and returned to her seat in the dark corner of the conference room.

She watched as George and his wife shared a quick kiss before he sat down beside her. Their conversation seemed lively and animated at first and she imagined they were recounting the events of the day. When the laughter died down they leaned into each other and began to talk quietly. They looked as if they were oblivious to the world around them, like schoolgirls whispering secrets to each other during class.

George's left arm rested across Callie's leg and his fingers moved lightly along the inside of her thigh as if playing a soundless tune. The action wasn't at all sexual…and that is what struck Izzie the most. The gesture was simple, but held a world of meaning. It was like he was telling her he was there for her and would always be…and the way Callie's arm hooked through his said she was going to hold him to it. It was an intimate moment between husband and wife, and it made Izzie felt strangely voyeuristic.

Callie yawned and rested her head on George's shoulder. Izzie felt her pain…sort of. She was understandably exhausted. There had been a major pile up on the freeway at the start of their shifts. Thankfully, there were no casualties, but there were certainly enough injuries to keep everyone busy. However, all the dislocations, breaks, sprains, and fractures had made the day especially taxing for Dr. Torres-O'Malley. She was in her fourteenth hour on duty and this was the first opportunity she'd had to rest for more than a few fleeting moments.

Izzie couldn't help but smile as she watched George brush a strand of hair from his wife's face and lovingly kiss the top of her head, lingering a bit to nuzzle his nose in her hair. He moved him arm around her shoulders to allow her room to cuddle closer to him. Sensing the tension in her body, he kneaded her neck a bit before continuing down her spine to rub her lower back in soothing circles. It didn't take long for Callie's body to go limp in his arms as she succumbed to the sleep she so desperately needed…and that's when Izzie knew. George O'Malley had become a man right before her eyes. Her best friend was no longer the unsure man-child she'd met so long ago. He was a man who would do anything to protect his family…and Callie was his family now. They were actually kind of adorable, but she'd never tell them that.

She was jealous. Jealous of George, Callie, everything they had together, and everything she'd lost when Denny died. Callie came in all dirty hot and aggressive and swept George's attention away. She didn't know why she disliked the woman so much. Callie had never shown any ill will toward her without provocation. It's not like she was sexually attracted to George at all. He was actually the polar opposite of the kind of guy she went for…but he was her best friend, and no woman would ever be good enough for him in her mind. Deep down she knew that Callie was a good person…quirky and goofy and weird, but good. Callie was a force of nature. She was the type of person that people gravitated toward…super intelligent, charismatic, and gorgeous beyond belief.

If she were honest with herself she'd admit that Callie was everything that George deserved and more. Callie had the kind of smile that automatically brightened your day whether you knew her or not…it's why her patients loved her almost instantly. George deserved bright days. George deserved a woman who adored him like Callie did. George deserved to be happy and the look on his face as he watched Callie sleep told her he had that. Callie made his world stop.

George had been there for her through thick and thin. He had even risked losing Callie so he could be by her side when she needed him and she felt horrible for not doing the same for him. Instead of being supportive like a good best friend should, she had hurt his pride and insulted his wife. She really didn't know why she had done it; she had just blurted out what was in her head.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she had always thought that George was with Callie just to prove a point. To prove to Meredith that he didn't need her, to prove to Alex that he could get hot women too. Until now, their relationship never seemed real to her. He had no idea he was being watched but he was absolutely focused on the woman in his arms and nothing happening around them could wrench his attention away. He was consumed by the mere sight of her. That was love, and that was real.

Izzie was pulled from her reverie by the vibration of her pager against her hip. Her break was over. As she stood she resolved to be the friend that George deserved. She didn't know if she would ever truly like Callie, but she had to at least try…for George. The conference room door squeaked loudly as she opened it and for the first time George's attention left his wife. Their eyes met and she could see the hurt and anger in his. He opened his mouth to speak, but clamped down when Callie squirmed a bit.

He didn't want to wake her, and Izzie didn't want to risk pissing him off even more by doing so…so instead of speaking, she mouthed "I'm sorry" and hoped like hell he would know it was sincere. He seemed to mull it over a bit and Izzie held her breath. Would he ignore her? Would he roll his eyes? Was it already too late to save their friendship? A million questions and possible outcomes were running through her head as he mulled over her gesture. Finally, he smiled slightly and Izzie relaxed a little. She smiled back before she finally made her way down the hall to return to the pit. They had a long way to go, she had a lot of groveling to do, but she knew it would all turn out ok.

Fin.


End file.
